


living in sin

by cookiedoug



Series: Drabbles & headcanons collection [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23901361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiedoug/pseuds/cookiedoug
Summary: I's been almost three months since Billy left, when Dustin gives him the note.It's in Billy's handwriting. Dark ink. Round letters. It says:"I want you to kiss me in the sand. Be ready at five"
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Drabbles & headcanons collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665568
Kudos: 82





	living in sin

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this amazing Bon Jovi song](https://youtu.be/VI2-ASiNCac)

The day Robert Harrington finds them together, he splits Steve's world in two.

Robert doesn't look him in the eye while Billy picks up his clothes, puts them on in the sharp-edged silence of the room; while Billy looks at Steve like he feels it too, their love collapsing all around them.

"Out" he hisses, when Billy tries to get close to Steve, tries to tell him something, and it's not until the low whine of the engine is fading in the distance that Robert speaks, looks at Steve like he's not seeing his son anymore.

"I'm not going to _allow_ it"

And the next thing his father does, is paying a visit to Neil Hargrove.

"He's gone, that piece of shit. And you're going to remember your place better, from now on"

That night. Steve doesn't sleep. That night he hears the engine howling one last time. He can feel Billy's rage, Billy's pain, Billy's anguish reverberating through the metallic shell of the Camaro.

And the summer fades slowly away outside Steve's window, and his clothes don't smell like Billy anymore, his body can't remember the feel of Billy's touch anymore, can't remember Billy saying his name like there's no air left on the inside of his lungs.

Summer ends. Classes start again. It's been almost three months since Billy left, when Dustin gives him the note. 

It's in Billy's handwriting. Dark ink. Round letters. It says:

"I want you to kiss me in the sand. Be ready at five"

"I still think he's an asshole," says Dustin, voice low, shaky "I'm gonna miss you"

And Steve doesn't need much. Some clothes. Some memories. His bat. His radio.

He's out of the door the moment he hears the car. When he kisses Billy, he tastes like love, longing, hope, the world stitching itself back together.

"I knew you'd be back for me"

Billy smiles. Red lips. Canines. The Camaro _rumbles_.

"I knew you'd be waiting"

The beach is quiet -sun rising, air damp- when they get to California. Steve kisses Billy in the sand. 

He tastes like salt, like the growing warmth of the sun. 

He tastes like freedom.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://withoneheadlight.tumblr.com/)! <3


End file.
